


Dark Mode Hide Stats Site Skin

by ao3commentoftheday



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, dark mode - Freeform, night mode, site skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3commentoftheday/pseuds/ao3commentoftheday
Summary: This is the code for a site skin that combinesReversi(dark mode) withHide Stats by Blurblings.
Kudos: 4





	1. the code


    #outer .region,
    #footer .group,
    .post fieldset fieldset,
    fieldset fieldset {
      background: none;
    }
    
    body,
    .group,
    .group .group,
    .region,
    .flash,
    fieldset,
    fieldset fieldset ul,
    form dl,
    textarea,
    #main .verbose legend,
    .verbose fieldset,
    .notice,
    ul.notes,
    input,
    textarea,
    table,
    th,
    td:hover,
    tr:hover,
    .symbol .question:hover,
    #modal,
    .ui-sortable li,
    .required .autocomplete,
    .autocomplete .notice,
    .system .intro,
    .comment_error,
    div.dynamic,
    .dynamic form,
    #ui-datepicker-div,
    .ui-datepicker table {
      background: #333;
      color: #eee;
      border-color: #222;
      outline: #111;
      box-shadow: none;
    }
    
    #header .actions a:hover,
    #header .actions a:focus,
    #header .dropdown:hover a,
    #header .open a,
    #header .menu,
    #small_login,
    #header .dropdown:hover .current + .menu,
    .group.listbox,
    fieldset fieldset.listbox,
    form blockquote.userstuff,
    input:focus,
    textarea:focus,
    li.relationships a,
    .group.listbox .index,
    .dashboard fieldset fieldset.listbox .index,
    #dashboard a:hover,
    th,
    #dashboard .secondary,
    .secondary,
    .thread .even,
    .system .tweet_list li,
    .ui-datepicker tr:hover {
      background: #2a2a2a;
    }
    
    #header .dropdown .menu a:hover,
    #header .dropdown .menu a:focus,
    .splash .favorite li:nth-of-type(odd) a,
    .ui-datepicker td:hover,
    #tos_prompt .heading,
    #tos_prompt [disabled] {
      background: #111;
    }
    
    #outer,
    .javascript,
    .statistics .index li:nth-of-type(even),
    #tos_prompt,
    .announcement input[type="submit"] {
      background: #333;
    }
    
    #header ul.primary,
    #outer #footer,
    .toggled form {
      background: url("/images/skins/textures/tiles/black-noise.jpg");
    }
    
    #header ul.primary,
    #footer,
    #dashboard ul,
    dl.meta,
    .group.listbox,
    fieldset fieldset.listbox,
    #main li.blurb,
    form blockquote.userstuff,
    div.comment,
    li.comment,
    .toggled form,
    form dl dt,
    #inner .module .heading,
    .bookmark .status span,
    .splash .news li,
    .filters .group dt.bookmarker {
      border-color: #555;
    }
    
    .group.listbox,
    fieldset fieldset.listbox,
    #main li.blurb,
    .wrapper,
    #dashboard .secondary,
    .secondary,
    form blockquote.userstuff,
    .thread .comment,
    .toggled form {
      box-shadow: 1px 1px 3px #000;
    }
    
    #dashboard .current,
    .actions a:active,
    #outer .current,
    a.current,
    .current a:visited,
    span.unread,
    .replied,
    span.claimed,
    dl.index dd,
    .own,
    .draft,
    .draft .unread,
    .child,
    .unwrangled,
    .unreviewed,
    .ui-sortable li:hover {
      background: #000;
      border-color: #555;
      box-shadow: -1px -1px 3px #000;
    }
    
    input,
    textarea {
      box-shadow: inset 0 1px 2px #000;
    }
    
    li.blurb .stats {
      display: none;
    }
    
    #footer a:hover,
    #footer a:focus,
    .autocomplete .dropdown ul li:hover,
    li.selected,
    a.tag:hover,
    .listbox .heading a.tag:visited:hover,
    .symbol .question,
    .qtip-content {
      background: #5998D6;
      color: #111;
    }
    
    .splash .favorite li:nth-of-type(odd) a:hover,
    .splash .favorite li:nth-of-type(odd) a:focus {
      background: #5998D6;
      color: #111;
    }
    
    #header #greeting img,
    #header .heading a,
    #header .heading a:visited,
    #header .user a:hover,
    #header .user a:focus,
    #header .user .current,
    #header fieldset,
    #header form,
    #header p,
    #dashboard a:hover,
    .actions a:hover,
    .actions input:hover,
    .delete a,
    span.delete,
    span.unread,
    .replied,
    span.claimed,
    .draggable,
    .droppable,
    span.requested,
    a.work,
    .blurb h4 a:link,
    .blurb h4 img,
    .splash .module h3,
    .splash .browse li a:before,
    .required,
    .error,
    .comment_error,
    a.cloud7,
    a.cloud8,
    #footer .actions .secondary a,
    #tos_prompt .heading {
      color: #5998D6;
    }
    
    #greeting .icon,
    #dashboard,
    #dashboard.own,
    .error,
    .comment_error,
    .LV_invalid,
    .LV_invalid_field,
    input.LV_invalid_field:hover,
    input.LV_invalid_field:active,
    textarea.LV_invalid_field:hover,
    textarea.LV_invalid_field:active,
    #header .actions .current,
    .qtip-content {
      border-color: #5998D6;
    }
    
    a,
    a:link,
    a.tag,
    #header a,
    #header a:visited,
    #header .current,
    #header .primary .open a,
    #header .primary .dropdown:hover a,
    #header .primary .dropdown a:focus,
    #header #search input:focus,
    #header #search input:hover,
    #dashboard a,
    #dashboard span,
    #dashboard .current,
    .heading,
    .group .heading,
    .filters dt a:hover {
      color: #fff;
    }
    
    a:visited,
    .actions a:visited,
    .action a:link,
    .action a:visited,
    .listbox .heading a:visited,
    span.series .divider {
      color: #999;
    }
    
    .actions a,
    .actions a:link,
    .action,
    .action:link,
    .actions input,
    input[type="submit"],
    button,
    .current,
    .actions label,
    #header .actions a {
      background: #555;
      border-color: #222;
      color: #eee;
      box-shadow: inset 0 -8px 4px #232323, inset 0 8px 7px #555;
      text-shadow: none;
    }
    
    .actions a:hover,
    .actions input:hover,
    #dashboard a:hover,
    .actions a:focus,
    .actions input:focus,
    #dashboard a:focus {
      color: #999;
      border-color: #000;
      box-shadow: inset 2px 2px 2px #000;
    }
    
    .actions a:active,
    .current,
    a.current,
    .current a:visited {
      color: #fff;
      background: #555;
      border-color: #fff;
      box-shadow: inset 1px 1px 3px #333;
    }
    
    .delete a,
    span.delete {
      box-shadow: -1px -1px 2px rgba(255,255,255.25);
    }
    
    ul.required-tags,
    .bookmark .status span,
    .blurb .icon {
      opacity: 0.9;
      border: 0;
    }
    
    #outer .group .heading,
    #header .actions a,
    #footer .secondary a,
    fieldset.listbox .heading,
    .userstuff .heading,
    .heading,
    .userstuff h2 {
      text-shadow: none;
      color: #fff;
      background: none;
    }
    
    #header .actions a,
    fieldset fieldset,
    .mce-container button,
    .filters .expander {
      box-shadow: none;
    }
    
    fieldset fieldset.listbox {
      outline: none;
    }
    
    form dd.required {
      color: #eee;
    }
    
    .mce-container input:focus {
      background: #F3EFEC;
    }
    
    .announcement .userstuff a,
    .announcement .userstuff a:link,
    .announcement .userstuff a:visited:hover {
      color: #111;
    }
    
    .announcement .userstuff a:visited {
      color: #666;
    }
    
    .announcement .userstuff a:hover,
    .announcement .userstuff a:focus {
      color: #999;
    }
    
    .event.announcement .userstuff a,
    .filters .expander {
      color: #eee;
    }
    


	2. instructions

  1. Go to [archiveofourown.org/skins](https://archiveofourown.org/skins)
  2. Click on the **Create Site Skin** button at the top of the page
  3. Title the skin and provide a description if you think you'll need one
  4. Copy paste the code from chapter 1 into the box and hit **Submit**
  5. Scroll to the bottom of the page and click on the button that says **Use**




End file.
